


Lovely Rain

by rioei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioei/pseuds/rioei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain was a part of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Rain

He loved the smell of the earth when the rain was falling. He would close his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath so he could feel it go through his body. Every time he did it, I could see a peacefulness on his face. He would blend into one with the earth.

His love for the rain was deep. He could predict if the rain was about to fall. When he felt the rain would fall soon, there would be a wide smile painted on his face while his head looked up to the sky. 

Often he went through the rain without used an umbrella or a raincoat. He let the rain touched the whole of his body until it completely soaked. Sometimes he would dance beneath the rain. With the sound of the rain and wind as the its music. 

The reeds, flowers, and the leaves were dancing along with him, too. With a slight, it looked like rhetorical with the nature as the stage. All the things that I could do just enjoy the show and drowned into it.

As we arrived at home, mom opened the door with a worried face. She scolded us while covering our body with a towel. She already knew that it would happen. I felt regret when I saw her worry face, but he just said sorry with a grin on his face. He did feel so happy and didn't really care with mom's words.

My mom just shook her head and gave a little smile. When we had been dried and dressed up, she gave each of us a glass of hot chocolate. Once again, she lectured us so we wouldn't do that thing so often, as she didn't want us to get sick. We just nodded and drank our hot chocolate.

She stared at us with her lovely eyes and kiss our forehead tenderly. We smiled between the glasses.


End file.
